You, Me, and Him
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: There was no way, not even in hell, that Saryuu would be able to get the girl of his dreams. However, his whole have already been possessed by the damned love that he would not be able to run away from. [SaryuuxOCxFei] [3rd Person Reader-insert link inside] [One-sided incest warning, because this was inspired by Cantarella]


**Well, something I've been working on for like, months, because I'm just so lazy like that.**

**Anyway, here you go-something I usually don't write. Yeah. The initial idea came from Cantarella, a song sung by the Vocaloids KAITO and Miku. I was planning to put it into Spieluhr, but this was an OC, which doesn't really qualify in that set.**

**I was going to make it into 2nd person, but it doesn't really work that well. I've put the 3rd person reader-insert on my blog, socratic-love . tumblr post/52130655632/you-me-and-him-saryuuxreaderxfei**

**I do not own any of Inazuma Eleven Characters~**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Long ago, a noble by the name Seizan Evan had two children; one was a boy, the eldest, Saryuu, and the second was a girl, Amatsuki.

Saryuu and Amatsuki was unseparable. However... there were things that Amatsuki did not know.

It was that Saryuu never thought of her as his sister.

She was always more than that. A love interest, yes. A lover? Perhaps. His love was one-sided after all. It was a forbidden love; the love between siblings tied by blood. He didn't know _when _exactly he starts giving more... _affection _than he was supposed to give to his sister. Perhaps because they were inseparable? Because Amatsuki always cared for him without wanting anything in return?

In any case... this love was poisoning him. He was _intoxicated. _He wanted Amatsuki. He wanted her everything. This love, this obsession of his,

_It destroys his mind and heart, as each second passes._

* * *

"Amatsuki," said Seizan, "Saryuu."

"Yes, father?" replied Amatsuki in a soft voice. Saryuu walked inside the room soon after, bowing and said a polite good morning.

He looked at the frail-looking girl beside him, smiling blissfully looking at their stern father. Her bliss wasn't really mean that she _like _getting a cold glare from their father. It was just that their father's health was declining day by day. He was getting old. She's happy that he is still healthy enough to glare.

Soon, Saryuu would be succeeding the family, and Amatsuki would marry another wealthy noble, to bring up their family's value and position in the society.

But... giving up Amatsuki for those rotten bastards? No. He would never...

"In a week, our family will host a masquerade," said Seizan, effectively snapping Saryuu from his reverie (in which he smacked every one of the nobles around that tries to touch Amatsuki). "It will be big and spectacular. All of the nobles within the country, and a few from outside would be invited."

"That's great, father!" said Amatsuki in awe.

"But that's not all. This party was also held to find a man of good quality that fills the requirements to be your betrothed, Amatsuki."

"H-huh? B-but I—" Amatsuki looked at her father in confusion.

"There are no buts." Said Seizan sternly.

"Alright... if that is your wish, father..." the girl looked down, heart torn. It was not like she doesn't want to marry anyone, but this was far too sudden. She was still a kid, after all... wasn't she?

"Good. You should keep your eyes open for a good candidate."

"Yes..."

This was news to both Saryuu and Amatsuki. Saryuu knew that this day would come, but he hadn't thought about how soon it would come. He still hasn't let go of his love towards Amatsuki. He still hasn't found anyone as perfect as Amatsuki.

Amatsuki... was his first, and perhaps his only love.

The society looks down on forbidden love like these.  
If a word leaks outside about this, he—no, perhaps his whole family—would be finished.  
Even though it was just a one-sided pitiful love, it would still be counted as one...

...As a crime, as a _terrible _crime.

Why was it so hard, just to let him love the person he truly loves?

"Brother... are you alright?" Suddenly, the voice of the very person he longed for was heard. Amatsuki was just a few inches infront of him, her face showing worry amongst other things. She must've been surprised by that announcement as well.

"Brother...?" said Amatsuki again.

Saryuu was lost in her deep eyes, her face that shows kindness.

"...Call... my name." His mouth moved by its own, forming the words he wasn't supposed to say.

"...Um... brother... what do you mean...?"

"Call my name." This time, his words was clear; not shaking like it was before.

"Your name...?" Confused, Amatsuki looked at her brother in the eye.

"Yes."

"...Sa...Saryuu...?" Amatsuki said slowly, almost unhearable.

But Saryuu heard. His name coming out of his little sister's lips—

_The lips he was longing to touch and kiss._

* * *

The next day was really busy, considering there was a party coming up. Amatsuki gets a day's rest, along with Saryuu, although they seperate ways.

"I guess I'll just... go and take a rest here," Amatsuki thought as she sat down on one of the benches inside their mansion's garden. It was filled with sparkling, colorful flowers in full bloom; this was, undeniably, Amatsuki's favorite place take a rest.

_"Brother has been acting strangely,"_ she thought, a small frown marring her features.  
True, her brother had been acting a lot more... distant—no, that's probably not it. He seemed like he was holding himself in. Yes; it's as if he _wants _to be with Amatsuki, but tries not to.

_"Brother... what's wrong...?" _she thought again, confused and sorrowful at the same time.

Exhaustion takes over her completely. Soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

Saryuu walked towards the garden with slow, light steps. He was thinking about what he should do next.

He knew he _shouldn't _bother his little sister with his selfish, egoistic love, but... he could not help it. This love, this _damned _love... has already possessed his whole.

He stopped his steps when he saw something—someone, exactly, who was sleeping on the bench.

It was no other than Amatsuki.

_"She must be exhausted." _He thought, as he inched closer.

Seeing this girl so vulnurable made him... quite pleased.

He stepped closer, and then he closed off the distance between his lips and hers—the kiss he longed for...

.

.

.

_No._

He stopped. It was only inches before their lips met—honestly, even if he did kiss the sleeping female, it would probably not wake her up.  
But he controlled himself right on time.

If he kissed her _now, _he would never be able to restrain himself anymore.

He reached for Amatsuki's long strands of hair, and kissed the softly. Without thinking, he reached for the rose Amatsuki has in her hand. She probably picked it earlier before falling asleep.

_"This red rose..." _Saryuu thought, _"..."_

As he heard shuffled steps, he quickly hid himself behind the flower bushes.

From behind the walls, right behind the bench where Amatsuki is sleeping, a boy about Saryuu's age climbed out. He doesn't trespass, though, but he reached for Amatsuki from up the walls.

"Unh...?" Amatsuki groggily opened her eyes.

"Good morning—no, actually, evening, Sleeping Beauty." Said the boy, his voice teasing.

"A-ah, you are... Fei Rune... from the Rune family... correct...?" she said.

"What are you talking about, Amatsuki, we were once great friends, aren't we?"

"B-but you moved... somewhere else..."

"...After I moved, your face is the only thing that comes up to my mind," said Fei, smiling.

"N-no, w-w-what... are you talking about, Fei...?"

"Ah, well, you'll know very soon."

"Oh... eh? Where is my rose...?" said Amatsuki in surprise, "I thought I had it before I fell asleep... I just picked it."

"Rose?"

"Yes, a red one..."

"Here," said Fei, handing Amatsuki a green-colored rose, "I may not be able to retrieve what you've lost, but... I hope I can replace it." Fei smiled, knowing that Amatsuki would not understand the meaning behind such simple words.

"Oh... this is beautiful, thank you, Fei." Amatsuki said a moment after flashing him a confused look.

"No, it's nothing. Ah, I got to go. Father is looking for me... I think."

"Okay. Be careful climbing down!" said Amatsuki, worried.

"Don't worry." Fei smiled once again, this time gentler. Amatsuki nodded and smiled back, as Fei's figure retreated behind the walls.

Unknown to them, Saryuu was watching everything. With his very own eyes.

Saryuu crushed the red rose he took from Amatsuki earlier with his hand.

_"If I can't have Amatsuki... if she would fall into Fei's hands... I'd... kill her, with my very own hand... even if that's the last thing I do."_

Gathering his 'twisted' resolution, he went back to the mansion, looking for a certain something... he would make use, only for this occasion.

* * *

"Ah, big brother!" said Amatsuki.

A day passed after Amatsuki's not-so-secret meeting with Fei. Saryuu quickly hid a small, thin bottle behind him.

"Ah, hello, Amatsuki." Said Saryuu with a smile.

"Where were you heading towards, brother?"

"Ah... nothing. Say, do you want to have a leisure tea time with me, Amatsuki?"

"Oh! That sounds great!"

"Then, you can go to the garden first—I'll get the tea."

"But you don't have to, brother. Emily will bring it to us-"

"No, no, our servant Emily deserve a good rest. She has been working nonstop, no?"

"Well, yes..."

"Let me just do it—it would taste good, if that's what you're thinking about." Saryuu said as he chuckled.

"N-no! I won't ever doubt Brother..." Amatsuki quickly replied, blushing in embarrassment.

Saryuu smiled, a little melancholic, "Then, do wait for me, alright?"

"Yes, brother!"

* * *

Saryuu quickly brewed the usual tea. Actually, he had never made any by himself, but he knew, atleast, how to do it. As for the taste... it doesn't matter. This was... Amatsuki's last tea, after all. He would be the one to make it.

"..._I'm sorry." _He thought, as he sprinkled Amatsuki's cup with something from the thin bottle earlier. _"This... would be for the best."_

* * *

"Amatsuki, I'm done." Saryuu said, flashing a smile.

"Ah, Big Brother!" said Amatsuki.

Saryuu placed the teacups and a plate of cookies on the table, as he sat down. A melancholic smile marred his features, as he examined Amatsuki for the last time.

"Here you go, your cup." He made sure that it was Amatsuki's cup before handing it to her.

"Ah, thank you, Big Brother." Amatsuki was about to sip the contents of the cup, when...

_CRASH!_

Saryuu abruptly slapped the cup off of Amatsuki's hands, successfully sending it crashing down to the floor. Consequently, it broke.

"B-Big Brother...? W-what i-is wrong?" Amatsuki stuttered, confused and afraid.

"I can't do it..." Saryuu whispered, "How... would I ever be able to kill my own sister, whom I share the same blood...?"

"Big Brother...?"

"I can't hold it in any longer..." Saryuu said, as clear as day.

"What do you mean, Big Bro—" Suddenly, Saryuu's lips covered her own. It was a forceful, passionate, lustful kiss, that conveyed every bit of Saryuu's feelings towards Amatsuki.

_He would forever be. in love with her._

**_~fin_**

* * *

**So, how's it? I think I overdid Saryuu's character, but hey. Drop a review, that'll cheer me up!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
